Retrouvailles
by Shini-sama
Summary: Deux ans que Asami et Akihito se sont perdus de vue. Et si par le plus pur des hasards, la passion s'installait à nouveau entre eux?


_**Oh yeah! Mon premier Asami X Akihito! La première fois que j'écris aussi sur Viewfinder ^^**_

_**Je suis contente... J'espère ne pas trop être OOC (c'est un peu mon défaut... -__-)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Titre : **_Retrouvailles._

**Pairing : **_Asami X Akihito._

**Rating : **_M._

**Disclaimer : **_Viewfinder ne m'appartient pas, Yamane Ayano en est l'heureuse propriétaire (Avé Yamane-sama, vous êtes mon idole!)_

**Warning : **_Un lemon (bien que moins poussé que ce que j'ai déjà écrit ^^)_

_

* * *

_

Voilà deux années que Asami Ryuichi n'avait pas revu Takaba Akihito.

Deux ans sans qu'il ne cherche à le retrouver, à le poursuivre de nouveau. Depuis la fin de leurs périples à Hong-Kong, depuis le retour de leurs vacances paradisiaques - enfin plus ou moins - Akihito s'était enfuie.

Où était-il? Que faisait-il?

Asami s'était refusé à chasser de nouveau l'animal sauvage. Il ne s'était pas lassé, loin de là, il aimerait à nouveau pouvoir poursuivre le jeune photographe de ses avances, mais la réalité était là : Akihito ne cessait de le fuir dès qu'il le pouvait, et Asami se refusait à toujours faire plus d'efforts pour le ramener jusqu'à lui.

Il pensait que si le jeune aimait sa liberté, il fallait qu'il la garde.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, Takaba le contacterait de nouveau. Qu'un jour, il débarquerait dans son appartement de Tokyo ou qu'il le croiserait lors d'une transaction hautement risquée…

Le yakuza était-il devenu à ce point naïf?

Takaba Akihito avait disparu de la surface de la terre - tout du moins, c'était ce que ressentait Asami.

- Asami-sama, êtes-vous prêt?

L'un de ses hommes de main frappa légèrement à la porte de sa chambre alors que le yakuza enfilait sa veste de costume sombre.

- Je suis prêt, répondit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il monta dans sa berline qui ce soir, allait le conduire à une quelconque réunion mondaine. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'y montrer.

Ces derniers temps, Asami avait été très pris dans ses activités et paraissait plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumé. Peut-être bien que l'absence de Takaba lui pesait? Il ne saurait le dire.

En deux années, il ne s'était pas accordé la moindre aventure. Il n'avait pas décidé d'entamer une abstinence sexuelle, c'était seulement que son appétit sexuel était descendu en flèche depuis la disparition d'Akihito. Personne n'avait la fougue d'Akihitio, personne n'avait ce regard flamboyant, presque moqueur et rempli de défi…

Il se rappelait encore les yeux de Takaba, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. C'était il y a tellement longtemps pour lui.

Mais le fier et froid yakuza qu'il avait été n'était plus. Son existence était remplit de Takaba, à en étouffer. Et c'était pire, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là.

La dépendance est une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentée.

------------------------------------------

Asami attrapa une coupe de champagne alors qu'un serveur passait près de lui. Une main dans la poche et l'air décontracté, ses yeux sombres étudièrent la salle bondée.

Des têtes connues à droite, des inconnues à gauche, Asami n'avait pas envie de se mêler à cette populace.

Instinctivement, ses yeux observèrent les différents serveurs. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'auparavant Akihito avait fait ce genre de petits boulots.

Qu'espérait-il? Le retrouver ici?

Bien entendu, il aurait pu lancer une recherche s'il l'avait voulu. Il aurait pu retrouver Akihito, où qu'il soit dans le monde, en seulement quelques jours. Un homme qui a du pouvoir peut faire ce genre de choses. Mais il ne voulait pas agir ainsi. Il en avait assez de jouer.

Il poussa un soupir et ses yeux glissèrent sur cette jeune femme blonde européenne qui semblait lui faire de l'œil.

Asami lui lança un regard noir, qu'elle dû prendre pour un jeu de séduction car elle s'avança jusqu'à lui.

Le yakuza souhaita l'esquiver mais il heurta de plein fouet un groupe d'invités discutant en cercle, tout en renversant sa coupe de champagne sur un jeune homme qui passait près de lui.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- A… Asami?

Le brun releva des yeux étonnés. Le jeune homme qu'il venait de bousculer l'observait de ses grands yeux brillants. Son visage juvénile laissait apparaître un léger sourire et ses cheveux châtains, étaient légèrement plus longs.

- Bonsoir, Takaba, lança le yakuza comme s'il se moquait de revoir son jeune amant.

Il remarqua l'appareil photo du jeune homme entre ses mains et comprit qu'il était ici en temps que journaliste.

Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps avec lui et prit la direction des toilettes pour homme, où il s'affaira à nettoyer sa veste salit par le champagne.

Quelques secondes après avoir refermé la porte des toilettes, celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Le brun tourna un visage impassible sur Akihito. Ce dernier, entra dans la pièce et referma la porte, s'y adossant.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Takaba ne regardait même pas le yakuza, se sentait-il coupable de quelque chose?

Le pur hasard avait peut-être bien fait les choses ce soir-là. Asami avait besoin d'exorciser ses démons. Et Akihito était l'un d'entre eux…

Il se tourna alors dans sa direction et croisa les bras, après avoir nettoyé sa veste :

- Tu veux une photo dédicacée? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'appareil du menton.

- Non, se contenta de répondre l'autre.

Il évitait toujours Asami des yeux et ce dernier comprit qu'il se sentait effectivement coupable. Le yakuza s'adossa au lavabo de la pièce et eut un rictus peu amical :

- Où est-ce que tu étais passé?

Akihito balaya son visage des yeux, enfin. Il fronçait très légèrement les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec agressivité lorsque l'autre reprit :

- Tu as sans doute remarqué que je n'ai jamais cherché à te remettre la main dessus, n'est-ce pas?

- Pourquoi?

- Et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais contacté?

Le jeune photographe haussa les épaules :

- Je ne suis pas maso!

Asami soupira. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer de toute façon. Il y avait désormais, un fossé entre eux, qu'il était impossible de combler. Deux ans…

Que savait-il de la vie d'Akihito maintenant? Sûrement avait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, très certainement même.

Asami n'avait pas envie de jouer avec lui comme il avait pu le faire auparavant. Il savait qu'il en serait fatigué à nouveau. Ou bien en serait-il plutôt blessé?

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Je suppose que tu dois avoir du boulot, reprit le yakuza en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Je te laisse à ton voyeurisme…

Il dépassa bientôt Akihito mais ne s'attendit pas à sentir une main puissante le retenir par le bras. Takaba le stoppa.

- C'est Fei long, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

- Quoi?

- C'est à cause de Fei long que tu n'as jamais repris contact avec moi? Reprit le jeune homme. Vous êtes ensemble, hein?

Asami posa sa main sur le poignet de Takaba et l'obligea à lâcher prise sur son bras. Le jeune homme releva son visage vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le yakuza ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ancien amant. Pourquoi parler de Fei long dans un moment pareil? Cherchait-il à savoir s'il était libre? Regrettait-il lui aussi quelque part de ne pas l'avoir revu depuis deux ans?

- Je n'ai pas revu Fei long depuis que nous l'avons défié ensemble, répondit-il.

- Vraiment?

Asami poussa le plus jeune violemment contre le lavabo. Le dos d'Akihito heurta de plein fouet la surface de marbre, et il son appareil photo lui échappa, tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Les dents serrées et le regard assassin, Takaba était redevenu cet animal fou qui refusait de passer à la casserole.

Et Asami aimait beaucoup trop ça pour le laisser s'échapper…

- N'oublie pas, lui souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, que tu es à moi, Akihito. A moi, tu entends?

- Quel rapport avec Fei long, espèce d'enfoiré?! S'écria l'autre en se débattant. Je sais que tu mens!

- Bon sang, tu n'as pas changé!

- Arrête un peu de te prendre pour le maître du monde, Asami! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?! Tu pensais que je viendrais de moi-même chez toi? Tu me connais très mal, Asami!

- C'est toi qui me connais mal! Si je n'ai pas cherché à te rattraper c'est simplement parce que je savais que tu finirais par t'enfuir encore et encore!! Ma putain de fierté en prend un sacré coup à chaque fois! A cause de toi!

Le brun reprit son souffle.

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de perdre son sang-froid de la sorte. Toujours froid et calme, sa personnalité était sans aucun doute, la clef de voûte de son pouvoir.

En temps que yakuza, il n'avait pas droit à ce genre de sentiments irréfléchis.

Akihito semblait être le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Souffla à son tour le jeune homme, résigné.

- Rien. Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de laisse tomber.

Asami recula d'un pas et eut un rire.

- Finalement, je crois que tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais.

- C'est vrai.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment. Puis, Asami retourna rapidement la situation à son avantage et plaqua Akihito contre le mur de la pièce. Retenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, le yakuza avait de nouveau les pleins pouvoirs.

- Je sais que je t'ai manqué, ne dis pas le contraire, Akihito.

- Plutôt crever! Cracha l'autre avec toute l'agressivité dont il était capable.

- Je savais que tu répondrais ça… Je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais.

- J'en suis pas si… Mmmm…

Le photographe fut réduit au silence par la bouche d'Asami. Ce dernier, écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune dans un mouvement brusque, sans délicatesse.

Takaba avait perdu l'habitude de ces baisers hargneux, passionnés et emplis de désir que Asami avait l'habitude de lui donner.

Il en avait perdu l'habitude, mais la reprit bien vite. Il répondit à son baiser et le yakuza sut qu'il avait raison : il lui avait manqué.

C'était foncièrement différent. Différent de toutes ces autres fois.

Et même si Akihito se débattait, comme avant, il finit par lâcher prise sous la bouche de celui qui fut son « amant ».

Le jeune homme détendit ses muscles et son corps devint étrangement mou. Ses bras, tombèrent le long de son corps. Il avait perdu toute énergie en tentant de combattre cet homme. Mais il ne le pouvait plus.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à Asami Ryuichi.

- Dis-le, que je t'ai manqué! Susurra le brun à l'oreille de sa victime. Dis-le!

Une main enserrant son cou et l'autre se frayant un chemin sous la chemise du jeune homme, Asami titillait du bout de sa langue le lobe de son oreille.

La seule réponse que Akihito put donner fut un gémissement rauque qu'il ne sembla pas du tout contrôler.

Peu à peu son esprit s'embrumait; son corps semblait si faible dès que les mains d'Asami le parcourait.

Akihito se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il déboutonna sa chemise et qu'il commença à taquiner ses mamelons déjà durcis de sa lèvre inférieure. Son bassin se mit à se tortiller tout seul, alors que les mains puissantes du yakuza caressaient ses fesses.

Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche devenaient de moins en moins contrôlables.

Takaba devenait fou. Cet homme avait toujours eu un pouvoir incroyable sur lui.

Asami redressa soudain son visage et le plaça au niveau de celui de son partenaire. Ce dernier avait les joues étonnamment rosées et son souffle s'était accéléré.

Le brun sut qu'il avait réussi à le faire lâcher prise, mais il voulait plus. Toujours plus.

- Dis-le et je continue, susurra-t-il à nouveau, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du photographe.

- Pas… pas ici, murmura l'autre en détaillant la pièce avec attention.

- Dis-le d'abord! Répliqua-t-il en empoignant sauvagement son menton entre sa main.

Takaba déglutit difficilement. Et s'il refusait de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, que ferait Asami? S'en irait-il tout simplement sans faire d'histoires?

S'avouerait-il vaincu?

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Asami le relâcha.

- Nom de Dieu! Jura-t-il avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la porte de sortie.

Akihito poussa un soupir qui se voulait être de soulagement. Mais alors qu'il crut que le yakuza allait s'en aller, il n'en fit rien.

Ce dernier, enclencha le verrou de la porte des toilettes masculins et revint rapidement vers son jeune amant. Il le saisit par les hanches et l'assit sur le marbre du lavabo d'un blanc immaculé.

Akihito ne chercha même pas à protester. Il écarta tout naturellement ses jambes pour que le corps d'Asami s'y glisse. Et bassin contre bassin, les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser passionné. Le plus jeune ignorait pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais il savait une chose : le contact de la peau du brun lui avait terriblement manqué.

Ce qui, au premier abord, ressemblait à une étreinte de retrouvailles entre deux amants, se transforma en échange passionné et enflammé.

Haletant et remuant de plus en plus, Akihito profita du fait que l'autre goûtait la peau de son cou pour l'aider à retirer sa veste, sa chemise et tout ce qui pouvait faire rempart.

Leurs deux torses entrèrent en contact et Akihito fut parcourut d'un courant électrique. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au cou puissant du yakuza. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de sombrer dans un précipice? Ce même précipice qu'il avait connu deux ans plus tôt lorsqu'il avait décidé de rester loin de cet homme.

Sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer, Asami lui avait manqué. Cette main, parcourant sa braguette encore fermée le fit revenir à la réalité.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Son désir, quelques années plus tôt, de vouloir posséder le cœur d'Asami Ryuichi était-il en train de se réaliser?

Est-ce qu'il avait seulement pensé à lui pendant ce laps de temps?

- Tu ne m'as pas manqué, espèce de taré, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son Seme.

Ce dernier, s'affairant à retirer le pantalon de sa victime, s'immobilisa.

- Tu es toujours aussi surprenant…, avoua-t-il, amusé.

- C'est censé être un compliment?

- Oui.

- Tsss…

Akihito se sentait ridicule. A moitié nu, dans les bras d'un homme, dans les toilettes d'un lieu renommé… Et ce type avait une influence néfaste sur lui!

_Si ça peut te réconforter, sache que tu m'as manqué.

Le cœur de Takaba fit un double saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Il mit un long moment avant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

_Imbécile! finit-il par crier.

Mais il n'espérait plus s'échapper. Etre soumis, se retrouver prisonnier entre les mains de quelqu'un était une chose qui l'avait toujours hautement répugné. Akihito se savait être un fou de liberté. Etre enchaîné, entravé à quelqu'un - homme ou femme - ce n'était pas pour lui. Or, depuis deux ans, il avait souhaité plus d'une fois sentir encore et encore ses mains sur son corps.

Que lui avait donc fait Asami?

- Tu ne pourras plus t'échapper désormais, souffla à son oreille le yakuza qui prenait entre ses mains les cuisses du jeune homme.

Il tira sur le tissus qui recouvrait les jambes du photographe et dévoila sa peau ton miel. Elle était toujours aussi veloutée, appétissante et douce.

Asami dissémina quelques baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, évitant toujours son entre-jambe avec une désinvolture déconcertante; à faire gémir de mécontentement son partenaire.

De même, le brun retira ce qui couvrait encore ses jambes et finalement se retrouva complètement nu.

La température de la pièce venait d'augmenter en flèche. Akihito avait certes déjà couché avec Asami, mais jamais en un tel lieu. Son cœur battait si fort, de crainte d'être découvert, de crainte que quelqu'un ne veuille entrer. Que penserait-on de lui si les gens apprenaient qu'il embrassait un homme et qu'en plus le journaliste fricotait avec un yakuza dangereux?

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

L'esprit de Takaba se ferma à toute chose censée lorsque Asami le pénétra. La sensation qu'il avait oublié depuis ces deux années rappela en lui des souvenirs douloureux et extrêmement bons en même temps.

Le cri de plaisir qu'il poussa à cet instant, fit sourire Asami. Peu importait au yakuza ce qu'avait vécu le jeune homme loin de lui. Peu lui importait s'il avait connu un autre homme, voire une femme… Il savait que son corps lui appartenait toujours, et cela lui suffisait à poursuivre son étreinte.

Au fil des minutes, les gémissements d'Akihito devenaient de plus en plus aiguës, longs et puissants également. Son corps, secoué par les coups de bassin violents d'Asami, tremblait d'excitation et de plaisir sous les caresses inhabituelles qu'il recevait.

Les mains d'Asami n'étaient capable que de tuer, il le savait. C'était la première fois qu'elles le touchaient de cette façon… divine.

Akihito enroula ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et y cacha son visage. Il mordit son épaule, hargneusement, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que le goût métallique du sang ne vienne éveiller ses papilles.

Asami poussa un grognement rauque et frissonna. Il était rare qu'il laisse une personne faire couler son sang de la sorte, sans le tuer immédiatement après. Mais peu lui importait. Si cela plaisait à Takaba, ça lui plaisait également.

Les gouttes de sueur tombaient en cascade au creux des reins du yakuza, mourant dans une petite flaque. Sur son front, ces mêmes gouttes témoignaient de ses efforts et de sa non-retenue.

Asami n'avait plus l'habitude non plus, de faire l'amour de la sorte. Posséder le corps d'Akihito était excitant, grisant et incroyablement jouïssif.

Le chasseur avait attrapé sa proie, celle-ci était passée à la casserole et il la savourait lentement. Asami n'avait jamais goûté de proie aussi délicieuse…

- Plus fort, Asami… Encore! Gémit le jeune homme.

Toute pudeur l'avait quitté. Le brun se délectait du visage contracté de plaisir de son amant. La tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte cherchant plus d'air, Akihito laissa bientôt échapper un long râle de pur plaisir qui envoya de nombreux frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Ryuichi.

Lentement, Akihito reprenait son souffle. Asami passa de l'eau sur son visage et remit son pantalon, ne se souciant guère du plus jeune.

Takaba l'observa se rhabiller, il avait l'impression de ne déjà plus exister pour lui. Le photographe prit alors sur lui et se rhabilla de son côté.

Le silence était quelque peu gêné, très pesant.

Akihito ne savait pas quoi dire, mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, justement.

Avait-il seulement remarqué, ce yakuza de malheur, qu'il s'était totalement abandonné entre ses bras? Et lorsqu'il pensait « totalement » c'était bien plus que lors de leurs nombreuses coucheries.

Akihito avait perdu de nombreuses fois la raison lorsque Asami lui faisait l'amour. Mais pas comme aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci était spéciale…

Le plus âgé se dirigea vers la porte de sortie et le plus jeune sentit son estomac se contracter. Il redoutait de le voir partir sans rien dire. C'était idiot de sa part, mais il voulait juste l'entendre dire quelque chose. Qu'il se retourne vers lui.

Et c'est ce que Asami fit.

Une main sur la poignée de la porte, le yakuza se tourna vers son jeune amant. Et avec une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse, un ton dur, et toute la désinvolture du monde, il lança :

_On se dit rendez-vous dans deux ans?


End file.
